


Naked Kisses

by camillealison



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Ambiguous Age, Anal Fingering, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Small Penis, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camillealison/pseuds/camillealison
Summary: Daniel is a sweet sensitive young man living with his father and older brother. They have been a three man unit since the boys were little, and they share an intimacy cultivated through years of figuring life out on their own. This is the story of the evening Daniel and his Daddy's intimate relationship shifted into something deeper.





	

**NAKED KISSES**

**Chapter 1**

Daniel stood outside his front door and checked the time on his phone. 12:16 AM. He was not late; he had no curfew, and no one to disturb. However, Daniel was nothing if not conscientious. Upon entering the house he opened the front door listening to for every creak and click of the turning knob. The door detached from its frame one millimeter at a time and tugged on the interior welcome mat. Meanwhile, not one movement or sound escaped his awareness. Once inside, after taking the same pains to close the door he peered into the living room hoping to find Charlie. His older brother often fell asleep on the couch curled up in a blanket with the TV lit up across the room.

For many reasons Daniel looked forward to catching his brother asleep. For one, in the light of day Charlie was in constant motion, and rough even when trying to be affectionate. His big brother wrapped him in a tight hugs having more to do with the pressure than human contact. Furthermore, A mob of boisterous friends and teammates followed Charlie wherever he went. The big boys rapped about whichever sport they were now dominating, or who would host the next party. They ate like ravenous beasts and took out their own pent up need for affection on one another as they swat, wrestled, and sat on each other. The whole show baffled Daniel because he was their polar opposite. Where Charlie was energetic Daniel was reserved. Where Charlie was loud and aggressive Daniel was sensitive. Where Charlie was large and muscled Daniel was little. To compare Daniel to the others it was impossible to tell the band of boys were less than two years older than sweet sheltered Daniel.

Charlie’s acceptance and enjoyment of his little brother's presence was unwavering, and his friends never questioned it. Daniel had an open invitation to play video games, watch TV, or eat with the band of brutes. He could take up a small quiet space amongst chaos. Although he chose not to subjected himself to what would assault senses, he appreciated the standing invitation.

When Charlie slept the peace in his brother brought peace to Daniel. He loved his brother and longed to be near him, but Charlie was too much. In sleep Charlie was approachable and silent. Daniel could get as close as he liked and keep calm. For example, The way Charlie would cuddle him sometimes as he slept had Daniel believing his brother craved gentle connection, and Daniel lived for those moments.

Another reason Daniel looked forward to finding his sleeping brother was the warm greeting he received. When Charlie woke up his eyes opened and closed as if he was drifting in and out, and the sweetest welcome home smile sent Daniel to the moon.

The worship of his older brother was textbook. Charlie could do no wrong as far as Daniel was concerned, and he was lucky to have a brother who wasn’t interested in taking advantage. Although their temperaments were contradictory to say the least their differences complimented each other well. Charlie's big personality overshadowed his little brother and Daniel didn't mind in the least. He created his peaceful space in the background astride his big brother. But at these special times they met on the same level.

The little smiles and gravely words he received from Charlie during these evening encounters warmed Daniel from head to toe. The scene would go something like this: He waited for Charlie to pry himself off the couch yawning and stretching. Then Charlie rested his arm around Daniel’s shoulders and tilted his cheek to rest on top of Daniel’s head as they made their way upstairs together. This was the slowest Charlie ever moved and a pace Daniel could keep up with.

Alas, not tonight. Maybe Charlie was out, or by some miracle he made it up the stairs by himself. Daniel took the carpeted steps to the row of bedrooms on the second floor. Daniel peered into Charlie's room, but there was no big brother sized lump on the bed.

Since the house was empty, there was no reason to be quiet. First order of business was to relieve his bladder. The white noise of the pee stream cleared his thoughts, and he debated with himself. Shower now, shower in the morning, shower now, shower in the morning. He must be maturing because he thought ahead to the morning. He wouldn't want to shower then either. So he stripped and placed each clothing item in the hamper as he went.

However much he dreaded the tedium of bathing, which was strange for a neat freak, once he was under the hot water all contempt washed away. He hummed to himself while scrubbing his small body. First, he lathered up his silky light brown hair and used the cascading suds to clean under his arms and slender chest. His height meant he did not have to bend or tilt his head back to rinse his hair. His bottom half got shower gel treatment. Who knows how these little rituals come about but this was Daniels way.

The shower ritual deviated on special occasions only. Tonight he would treat himself. There was time, and he was alone. Charlie wouldn't be up to use the bathroom and if he did Daniel would hear him arrive even through the shower spray. His treat began by angling the shower head down and away from himself before sitting on the floor of the tub. As he arranged himself into his preferred position, and flinched when his back came in contact with cold porcelain. Hot water splashed on his feet as he stretched his legs.

He had plenty of time to bask in the experience.

The tub was an average size with an oval border. Most everything about this house was simple and efficient just like this average tub with a transparent plastic curtain hugging the inside to keep water off the floor. Not one of the three men living in the house could be bothered to add wholesome decor. However, Daniel made sure the tub and said curtain were clean. This clean simple bathroom was plenty for two strapping young men.

For Daniel it was something special to be surrounded by empty rooms and silence. He was shy and while he enjoyed the house filled with people and energy these hushed moments allowed Daniel to stretch out and take up space.

Daniel’s treat was one way he stretched out when he was the one live element in an otherwise big dormant house. And he literally stretched out. Like now with his legs out in front of him he took in the sight of his slender body. Daniel was creamy and lithe with a hint of olive in his skin from his mother’s side. Fine almost imperceptible hair made him satiny soft all over. His supple skin housed taught muscle with little rippling abs and just enough meat to keep his bones from being sharp. In this way, as in most every other way, he was unlike his big brother who was just that, big. Charlie had identical skin although the sun darkened his on a tall, built frame to match his temperament.

Daniel liked his own body just the way it was. It suited him fine. He enjoyed the softness and the way he slipped into the background just enough without being forgotten. There was no getting around it, Daniel was pretty and often cooed after like a baby. While Charlie attracted stares from women and girls who wanted to be naked with him, the same girls pinched Daniel on the cheek and asked if he wanted to go shopping. He didn’t. He didn’t want to be treated like a child because he wasn’t no matter how he looked. He had always been the smallest in his class and late puberty did not take him as far as it did other boys his age. At this point his opportunity for a drastic growth spurt was behind him.

But none of that was here now. Now he bent forward to tickle his feet and slide his hands up his legs using soft pressure to knead into the lean muscle as part of a personal massage. He tilted his neck from side-to-side releasing tension. Steam filled the room wrapping him in a tropical cocoon.

Through touch and patience he prepared his mind and body for his treat. Daniel tilted his head back and let his thoughts drift as they took him on a journey igniting physical responses. His legs relaxed and his knees splayed to the side. His nipples pebbled and his small penis filled. Keeping his eyes closed he brought his hands to the center of his body. He rubbed his chest and tapped his nipples, which was enough to make him shudder. Then he grazed his abdomen and dipped a finger into his belly button. He used fingertips to trace lines inside his thighs and pet his fine, soft pubic hair.

By now his penis had transformed into a pink rigid line resting on his belly. He tickled his foreskin and then his relaxed scrotum melting away from his body from the heat.

By nature Daniel was hypersensitive. Every touch sent shocks through him like his own secret light show. He enjoyed this slow time to explore his sensitive body. His penis grew more rigid while he grazed the tips of his fingers over the delicate skin. His breath hitched when he teased the cleft at the back of the crown with feather light swipes of his ring finger up and down. The erection was slim and bright pink growing red at the tip. His foreskin was petal thin and delicate with sweet little veins coursing through.

His knees splayed further apart as heavy pleasure pool into the center of his bottom in anticipation. Even though he was sure this treat was private, shame added a welcome sense of deviance to the experience. In the rest of his life he was docile, and the bathtub was his reprieve.

The aim was to make this last because he loved every second even while the devil on his shoulder suggested he should not.

That weighted hot sensation building behind his anus radiated through his entire pelvis and he had the urge from within to open himself. Obliging his brazen desire Daniel brought his heels up to rest on the outer rim of the tub bringing his knees inches from his head. His little hole clenched and released at the mere thought of placing the pads of his fingers there. When he clenched the muscle pressed back against a swollen need begging him open and toy with this private part of his body.

To prolong the experience and focus on the anticipatory waves of heat and swelling, he rested his hands on the edge of the tub. He imagined the picture he made spread in the bathtub and continued to ride the waves. He had a rough idea of how this looked. When puberty took hold of Daniel, later than most of his peers, he noticed slight changes in his body. He would lock his bedroom door and set himself on the floor in front of his mirrored closet. Emboldened by privacy and curiosity he observed his naked body from many angles. He spent the most time bent forward looking back between his legs. He enjoyed this and no one ever knew.

In the bathtub, he continued to push out and pull back the muscles around his anus. He moaned to himself and rolled his head back waiting as long as he could stand it.

He glided his hands over his chest paying attention to his tight pink nipples. Then he tickled his spread thighs giving himself special treatment as if they were someone else’s hands. He pushed his butt out further. For a moment he paused his hand in a gentle cup around his now tight scrotum and one finger dipped lower to make a pendulum swipe over the tight skin of his anus. He moaned as if no one was listening and sound filled the room bouncing off the close planes and corners of the bathroom. During his treat he could release sounds he would never allow another person to hear. The embarrassment was too great to comprehend.

Inside his mouth Daniel accumulated ball of saliva. He brought the same teasing finger tapping on secret sensitive flesh to his mouth. He was plenty clean from the shower but he still found that bit of naughty taste left on his finger from teasing himself once he touched his finger to his tastebuds. Daniel loved these little details. He curved his fingers to hold the saliva until it reached the center of his bottom. With precision he coated his private hole.

After a few seconds of petting, the tip of his finger penetrated his body. Just the tip, just to the edge of the nail and he yelped. Again the sound reverberated back to him. He squeezed his penis to hold back the end of his treat. His slim thighs vibrated and his little toes curled in on themselves. He wanted more. He always wanted more.

Now, for his favorite and the most secret bit of his treat, he spoke in a hushed voice to himself.

"I'm a good boy. I'm a good boy," he said aloud, and because he was good he got more finger to the second knuckle and he sobbed. As part of this private game he needed the words to give himself more.

"I’ll be good. Please more fingers." He impaled himself to the knuckle, and licked the squishy wet walls of his rectum with his finger. His saliva did not make it this far and the last thrust was near dry, but he liked it. He liked the little burn, and squishy heat surrounded his stilled finger. He clenched his pelvic muscles around the finger pumping a circuit of sensation throughout his body.

Daniel lifted himself and moved further back. He slipped his finger out of his body and took deep breaths to center himself. Two fingers. He wanted two fingers inside, but he needed to be very good. He lapped at two fingers now coated in that clean but still dirty taste and replaced them with a shaky hand to his hole. Hunched over he sobbed when the two wet fingers stretched him.

"Yes!" He yelled. "Yes, oh god. I'm a really good boy. Please. I'll be such a good boy." With this promise he got movement. He pushed his fingers in fast and deep as they could go dragging them over his prostate gland with the lightest pressure. He let those fingers linger and explore his insides.

"Yes, I'm ready. I promise I'm ready. I need it. Please."

He continued to pet his insides and moan loud and pleading. "I'm a good boy. I'm a good boy. I’m a good boy!" He screamed when he grabbed his little penis and pulled hard. At the same time he fingered himself fast and brutal. Ragged sobs and moans built higher and higher and it was only seconds until he screamed and bucked his hips up hard straining his embedded hand. Semen flooded the base of his penis and erupted from the slit. Every muscle clenched tight as he shook and jerked and lost control of the hand on his penis.

When the last of the contractions flowed through him he collapsed into the belly of the tub. One hand holding his tender penis and the other filling his little hole. His eyes remained closed and his body limp. He made a spent sound with every breath.

Now there were no words. His one last treat was to the feel his fingers leaveing his body before regaining control of his muscles enough to stand. Daniel used the sides of the tub for leverage as he braced himself and stood one shaky leg at a time into the water.

With the water directed back at him he cleaned his dirty hands and brushed water over his front to wash away the evidence. All the while he sighed and blew air out in release coming down from his moment, his special treat.

**Chapter 2**

A new moon cast the house in pitch-blackness. Darkness amplified Daniel’s need for comfort and protection. Triggers stripped him of coping skills and the child in him surfaced. His innocence took the lead in the dark. However, Daniel was not a child. He didn’t need reassurance that a bad dream was only a dream. What he needed was comfort and closeness. This was how he expressed himself and how he received love.

Tonight the need was strong. It started with extra tenderness and sensitivity in his skin. Even touching the extra soft sheets his father bought him was harsh. During these periods Daniel digressed in a way. He succumbed to childlike helplessness and narrow focused need for physical affection. Maturity had blessed him with the ability to self soothe through his feelings when he needed to, but it was hard to resist assistance when it was available.

His father did not give him the impression he should steer clear when he returned from business trips. In fact, his father breathed a sigh of relief when he came home to one of Charlie’s brutal hugs. He often asked ahead of time what the boys wanted for dinner in case he needed to stop by the store on his way home. It was Daniel who took it upon his conscientious self to impose such limits.

Daniel’s family was special. His was a family of three, his father, Charlie, and himself. He had a mother, but she had been absent long enough he had no memory of her. His parents had Charlie while they were teenagers and Daniel came 22 months later. Their father had always been open regarding their mother. She was not taboo or off limits. They were welcome to ask questions and process feelings, but it never came up. They were a unit, a gang, a tiny tribe, and they loved each other.

His father kept the house stocked with family, grandparents, uncles, cousins and friends. Since he was old enough to ask for a play-date Charlie brought a stream of friends home. The house was alive, warm and lived in. Daniel loved it even if he was more of a spectator than a participant. He was welcome and appreciated even if he needed more alone time than most. He would retreat to his bedroom and listen to the surrounding ruckus.

This past year the brothers were old enough to hold down the fort on their own so their father accepted the promotion he had been putting off until the boys were ready. Now he spent a third of his time away from home. His business trips lasted from five days to as long as two weeks. However, this most recent trip had been international and extra long.

Adhering to Daniels predetermined distance from his father after his trips he had waited two days to pester him. Daniel called it pestering, but his brother and father both tried to reassure him he was never a bother. Maybe it was Daniel who needed distance. As he became more aware of himself over the years, he wondered if he was the one who needed to acclimate to the change in dynamic when his father returned and life went back to normal.

Whatever the reason tonight he thought enough time had passed. He focused on his sensitive body and desire for connection, and gave in. Daniel slipped out of bed. Even in the winter he slept without clothes. Fabric was always tough for him and when he didn’t need to wear clothes, he chose not to. He slipped on soft pants and shirt and padded his way to his father’s bedroom door. Daniel smiled when he found it ajar. It was rare for his father kept the door closed, but Daniel saw it as an offering of the attention he craved.

Daniel hoped one day to grow out of the insipid worry he was overstepping. His family took time to remind him they loved and wanted him. From time to time he got the impression the two of them were not in the mood to set him straight and he clung to those memories most.

The crown jewel of his father’s room was his massive, warm bed. Tonight his father was asleep on his back on the side closest to the door. He was tall and solid just like Charlie although Charlie had surpassed him in height. His father kept pictures of their mother for the boys to see, and Daniel clearly resembled his pixie of a mother. Given their parents age when the boys were born plus keeping himself in shape their father shocked people when introducing his sons as his own. They did, as cliché as it sounded, look like they could be brothers especially Charlie and their dad. Their father stood a few inches over six feet and almost kept up with Charlie in athletic build. He had one of those warm handsome faces with a smile that comforted Daniel to his core. Between his big brother and his sturdy father was the safest place in Daniel’s life.

Daniel enjoyed watching the big man sleep for many of the same reasons he liked to find Charlie asleep. Tonight he saw both at the same time. Charlie was sound asleep above the covers leaving a big gap in the bed between the sleeping men. Charlie did not share Daniel’s hesitation to share time with their father when he came home. Daniel guessed Charlie had been in here each night since he returned catching up until they fell asleep together. Daniel envied Charlie but couldn’t bring himself to change his ways.

Once he had his fill of watching the men breathe steady he crossed the few steps to his father’s side and knelt on the carpet until their heads were level. Daniel reached out and ghosted his fingers over his father’s shoulder. After a few seconds a sleepy smile appeared on his father’s face, and he brought his hand up and over to cover Daniel’s.

“Hey, buddy,” whispered his father petting Daniel’s hand where it sat on his shoulder.

“Hi, Daddy,” Daniel whispered back with a smile in his voice he wouldn’t be able to stifle if he tried.

His father turned his head to face Daniel, and when he opened his eyes Daniel’s favorite smile widened on his father face. He couldn’t help but beam back at the man. Daniel was so happy to see him. He had seen him since he had been home but it was through the booming voices of him and his brother catching up, laughing, or cooking dinner.

Then there were incidences like tonight when his father carved out quiet time just for Daniel when Daniel was ready. He transformed to suit Daniels temperament even if it was not his normal way of being.

“Come here,” said his father after a moment of silent glowing eye contact. He reached out his arm and made space on the bed for Daniel to lie next to him. Once he was on the bed, he laid his head on his shoulder and sunk into the mattress and then almost immediately his father sank back under. Daniel tilted his up head to watch him for a moment before he spoke.

“Daddy?”

“Yeah.”

“Can I have…” He was always so shy, and he cursed himself for it because it meant he had to wait for what he wanted. It had been months, not counting this last trip, that he waited.

“What is it buddy?”

“Can I have naked kisses?”

His father took in a deep breath and made an effort to blink his eyes awake.

“Is Charlie still here?” asked his father as he turned to face Charlie. “Do you want to be in your room?”

“Ok.” He liked to be in his father’s bed, but that wasn’t important.

“We can stay in here if you want to. Charlie can go to his room. You know he doesn't mind.”

He knew his brother didn’t mind, but Daniel was shy about this.

“My room I think.”

“Ok. I’ll be right there.”

Daniel’s heart swelled. He didn’t want to disturb either of them so he made his way back to his room with light steps. Once inside he curled up in his queen size bed and hid under the comforter with his back to the door. Whether he liked it or not he was timid, and excitement fueled his instinct to retreat.

A few moments later he heard his door open and his heartbeat quickened even more. He couldn’t bring himself to raise the blanket off his head to face Daddy. The mattress dipped and then level out when his father laid beside him. His soothing hand rubbed Daniel's back. The pressure was soft but enough so the blanket didn’t slide around much over his skin. His father knew fabric was uncomfortable for him.

Daddy’s patience and understanding eased him out from under the blanket. Slowly. Daniel eased the blanket over his head but kept his position on his side facing away. When the hand left his back, he pulled the blanket down to his hips exposing his clothed back. He wore a white t-shirt of the softest cotton with no tags. Tags were way too rough.

Contact resumed on his back. The practice was slow and methodical and suited just for Daniel. The closer contact was both appreciated and overwhelming for his senses. His father took notice of his breathing and the level of tension in Daniel’s body. To keep Daniel balanced he modified his speed and pressure. It was exquisite.

Stingy tears of release pooled behind Daniel’s eyes and he relaxed.

“Can I cover you?” asked his father.

“Yes, please.”

With that his father ambled to press his torso flush with Daniel’s much smaller back and bent his knees into Daniel’s for a full spoon. His arm wrapped around Daniel’s side and his hand splayed over his chest. Daddy covered him. Daniel reached for the hand and interlaced their fingers. In these moments most of all Daniel enjoyed his smallness. He wanted to be his Daddy’s little boy forever.

Daddy loved his little boy. Daniel felt his father love through simple touches and behaviors in regular day to day life. Daddy would linger with a hand around Daniel’s narrow wrist or stand close behind him and be able to look right over his head to speak to Charlie. Beyond physical affection his father abstained from vulgarity or harsh language when Daniel was around. With Daniel out of the room he heard Charlie and Daddy joke, curse, and speak about more adult topics. Daddy changed his behavior to suit the boy he loved.

“I missed you, Daddy.”

“I always miss you, buddy.” His father pressed his face into Daniel’s neck and took a deep breath enough to bow Daniel’s back. They lay like that for long blissful moments. Daniel finally had what he needed. The restless need and discomfort from before dissipated as he sank deeper and deeper into the protective cover of his father.

“I’m ready,” whispered Daniel.

The hand on Daniel’s chest detached from the grip and moved to Daniel’s hip. The boy shuddered and tears burned behind his eyes because no matter how much time passed their secret language remained. He could count on his Daddy in this way, and he cried for the pain of his armor crackling.

The hand of his hip found bare skin under Daniel’s shirt. Daniel moaned unashamed in front of Daddy. With both hands his father found the hem of the shirt and pulled it up and off. When the shirt was off and set aside, his father covered him again.

Next, Daddy breached the waistband of Daniel’s pants, and guided them off his body along with his briefs. He was naked, and his entire body sighed with relief. His father covered him yet again. Now his father grazed his hand from Daniel’s knee to his hip and every one of the peach fuzz hairs on his skin lit up. Daniel moaned again. With clothes off he was less guarded which did not make logical sense but it made sense in their world.

His father dotted little butterfly kisses from Daniel’s shoulder up the back of his creamy neck. Naked kisses. Daniel turned into the kisses until he was on his back. Those same kisses dotted his neck and jaw while Daddy drew small circles on Daniel’s belly with his fingertips. The sensation was beyond overwhelming and perfect at the same time. Daniel’s breath came deeper and faster as the fingertips trailed higher onto his chest. Then his father flattened his palm still giving very light pressure. With practiced moves he guided the strokes over to Daniel’s side. The gesture invited Daniel to turn into his father if he wanted, and he was ready.

Daniel’s skin responded and little bumps coated every inch of his skin heightening the feeling. He turned and pressed his front closer to his Daddy. His father made a calm sweeping motion with his arms starting at Daniel’s narrow shoulders, down the line of his back, over his bottom, to his knees and back up creating an imaginary shield around their bodies. Daddy planted little kisses with more pressure to Daniel’s hairline, forehead, temples, and brows. He kissed Daniel’s cheek then his jaw and like always he created space for Daniel to turn into him if he wanted and if he was ready.      

Sometimes Daniel kept clothes on, other times there were far fewer kisses and only to his shoulder or neck. His Daddy paid close attention to Daniel’s body, asking only the few questions he needed verbal confirmation for. By focusing on Daniel his Daddy could sense his limits and gauge his needs. Sometimes Daniel attempted to reach for more contact than he was ready for and his Daddy soothed him back down.

Like the time Daniel had an odd bout of jealousy about the very different bond Charlie shared with their father because of their similar personalities. At the end of that defeating day Daniel asked Daddy for kisses while Charlie was asleep in the same bed, which was unprecedented. His Daddy brought him into the bed and just held him for the entire night. When Charlie woke up before them the next morning he came around to where Daniel lay surrounded in the big arms of their father. Charlie pet his hair and smiled at him. All was well.

Tonight Daniel turned and his Daddy was there for him like always. The kisses moved with Daniel as he turned trailing from his jaw, across his cheek and their lips met in a soft shared kiss. Daniel’s favorite kiss. Both their heads rested on the same pillow and they faced each other with no space in between. His Daddy raised his hand up to push the hair back from Daniel’s face and run his fingertips over his scalp. The move tilted Daniel’s head back and Daddy kissed his chin and just underneath. Daddy was giving Daniel space to end mouth kisses if they were too much. Instead Daniel pushed his face back down to be level with Daddy’s. Daniel accepted soft kisses to his lips which were passive on his part as if Daddy was kissing any other part of his body.

A little happy sound came from Daniel and his Daddy responded with a light kiss to his lips. Space for Daniel, and he took it. Daniel connected with his Daddy and shared the kiss. His lips engaged and bumps rose all across his body again when their lips pressed together. Daddy’s kisses were pure magic, and they created sparks that ricocheted throughout his little body.

Daddy kept up his attention to Daniel’s skin with brushes of his fingertips up and down his back. His other arm had made its way under Daniel's neck to cradled him.

Daniel separated his lips and rest his tongue at the edge of his bottom lip keeping it hidden inside so his Daddy found it when he came in for another kiss. When he found it his Daddy made his first happy sound and kissed their tongues together. Daniel opened his hungry mouth wider, and he Daddy kissed deeper. Daniel and his Daddy kissed in the way that made their breath quick and loud. The way that brought their bodies pressed together. The way that made his Daddy grip Daniel’s hair tighter.

The room was suddenly hot and the heat brought Daniel’s attention to his father’s smell. There were times when Daniel caught his father’s smell and almost lost his footing. He would need to physically brace himself against a solid surface and even leave the room. When Daniel was alone in his room he would have special time with the stash of Daddy’s worn clothing that Daniel replenished whenever he had the chance.

Daddy separated from Daniel’s mouth to kiss his skin again. Daniel shuttered and moaned for his Daddy. His Daddy used the grip on his hair to adjust Daniel for open kisses on his collarbone, shoulder, and the top of his chest. Daddy pulled away and lowered his body on the bed a few inches. The kisses continued as Daniel eased onto his back. Every few kisses Daddy’s tongue darted out to enjoy Daniel’s skin.

Daniel was in heaven, and he had lost his need for control. He just felt. He felt the man beside him.

“I love you, Daddy.”

His Daddy stopped laying soft kisses beside his nipple to meet his eyes. He smiled for Daniel.

“I love you too, baby.”

Daniel kept eye contact when he clawed at his Daddy’s shirt. Daniel pulled on the shirt enough for his Daddy to understand he wanted it off and then it was off. And his Daddy covered him. He rested his head on Daniels shoulder and turned him back toward him to meld their bodies together meeting the greatest amount of naked skin together without touching below.

If their kisses ever reached this point, his Daddy took care to keep their lower bodies disconnected. His Daddy canted his hips away from Daniel, even if Daniel tried to show him he wanted to connect there, Daddy stayed away. This was a limit with few exceptions and those were accidental.

Tonight the heat and love building in the center of Daniel’s body was intoxicating. His narrow hips made the tiniest shifts forward and back of their own accord. Daddy’s lips brushed the surface of Daniel’s skin on his chest as if they were starting over, Daniel sensed the kisses were meant to slowed him down. Daniel attempted to match his breathing to the slow kisses on his shoulder than neck. Kiss, breathe in. Kiss, breathe out.

Then to Daniel’s surprise Daniel made a new sound. Daniel’s moan was pleading and his hips bucked forward. The movement was light enough that only the tip of Daniel’s erect penis bumped against his Daddy’s bare belly and then retreated. He stopped dead. They both did. Just then Daniel had touched his father in a way he never had before. Furthermore, there was moisture at the tip of Daniel’s penis when it touched Daddy and that meant cool air would pass over the wet spot sounding an alarm.

Heat that had been building in Daniel’s pelvic region surged up into his chest, neck and face. He was on fire with embarrassment, and he wanted to run.

“Shh. Slow down. I’ve got you. It’s ok,” said his father as he brought their bodies flush together with Daniel cradled under his father’s chin. Daniel’s erection had softened with the flood of fear. However, his father had brought their lower bodies together when he shifted gears to console him. Heat drained from his flushed face back to his groin when the swell of his father’s arousal pressed against Daniel’s belly. It must have been the hyper focus his Daddy paid him during these special times that his father’s reaction hadn’t occurred to him. During naked kisses the prickling of Danile’s sensitive skin sent similar excitement to his groin, but he never touched it and his Daddy certainly did not touch it.

Now, with all his might Daniel worked to keep his hips and every other part of his body still because he sensed hesitation in his father. Daniel feared for the end of naked kisses, which he loved. The innocence, whatever shred was left of it, was now cloaked in regret. At least that is what he assumed was happening in his father’s mind. It was agonizing. He needed his father to know what to do. He needed guidance out of this horror.

“Daddy,” escaped Daniel’s lips in a pained gasp. He meant communicate his need for direction.

“Hang on, baby.”

It was too much. His father was big and hot pressing against him. Daniel’s hips moved forward and the the foreskin on his naked penis to shifted between their bodies. Daniel cursed himself and he seeked the sensation over and over again.

“Hang on,” said Daddy.

“Daddy, please help me.”

His father growled with what sounded like frustration and then his eyes came down on Daniel with a seriousness he had never seen. Even when they were boys and his brother got into trouble or fought Daniel had not seen this expression from his father.

“I need…” Daniel trailed off with tears in his eyes.

“What baby?” Thank god some of the hardness in his father’s face had ceased.

Daddy’s perceived scrutiny shoved Daniel deeper into his childlike state. Daniel’s coping skills disappeared, and he became the little boy he wanted his Daddy to respond to. Neediness exploded within him and came out in a small innocent voice. “I want kisses. Please, Daddy can I have more kisses? I’ll be good.”

His father looked wounded and guilty. “Oh baby, of course you’re good.” He clutched Daniel to him and kissed the top of his head. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I got scared and didn’t know what to do. I'm sorry, baby. You are always good.”

“You got scared?” Daniel’s words bled guilt.

“You didn’t scare me. I was afraid I did something wrong. I know I did something wrong. I know this is wrong. Damn it.” His father retreated in what was clearly anguish.

Now his father was sitting up in the bed separate from Daniel and Daniel's chest caved in. For the first time Daniel was naked with his and Daddy wished he wasn’t. His father turned his face away and held his hand over his mouth shaking his head side-to-side.

“Please don’t go.” Daniel fought and failed to contain the sobbing in his voice.

His Daddy’s face softened and reached his hand out to pet Daniel’s soft head.

“I love you so much. I never meant to hurt you.”

“I love you too, Daddy. You didn’t hurt me. Please don’t go.”

His father had been pulling away more and more until he stood up from the bed. Daniel wrapped the blanket around himself and rose to sit. He could not believe his Daddy would leave him like this. Still, he wanted to close the distance between them.

“Please Daddy, can I have a hug,” asked Daniel.

His father turned back to him, and he looked sick. He was pale and fighting a rough internal battle.

“Of course.”

His Daddy sat back down. They had to twist themselves to embrace. His father set this up to keep distance. But the hug lasted, and Daddy traced those little circles on Daniel’s sensitive back. Daniel shivered at the touch and melted.

He wanted one thing least in the world and that was to lose his Daddy, but Daddy's embrace was distant and rigid. The brightest light in Daniel’s life was being snuffed out and his heart broke. His Daddy was there, but Daniel was alone. He didn’t want to be alone.

Giving his little boy naked kisses made Daddy happy Daniel was sure of it. Or he thought he was.

Sadness erupted around the lump in his throat and tears streaked his face to splash on Daddy's shoulder. Daddy turned toward him so they could hug and Daniel let out a long shaky sigh. Daddy was too warm, strong, and solid for Daniel to ever let go.

“I'm so sorry, buddy,” said his father through gritted sadness.

Daniel’s need clouded his filter. What he needed was right there with him, holding him. Daniel kissed his father’s neck with a light starter kiss. Before today Daniel had been kissed all over his face, neck, shoulders, and chest, but he had only ever kissed his father’s lips. Daddy tensed but he didn’t pull away as Daniel dropped a few more little kisses.

“Please don’t be scared, Daddy. Please.”

Daniel kissed his temple and brushed his lips over the shell of his ear. He nuzzled into his hair and clung to his shoulders. The man smelled and felt like pure heaven. He was everything Daniel needed even if he only got a small taste Daniel would take it and never complain. It didn’t matter how they touched or when they touched. He needed his Daddy.

“Please, Daddy.”

“I can’t.”

Daniel cradled the sides of his father’s handsome face and searched with tears in his eyes.

“Why?”

His father reflected Daniel’s heartbreak back to him and could only shake his head.

“Is it because I touched you with my--”

“No.” Daddy cut him off. “Well, yes. And because you felt me. You felt how I feel when I'm with you like this.”

“Oh.” Daniel thought back his father’s swollen penis against his body. He thought about how his own penis feels when it’s like that. “I liked it.”

“No, Daniel.” Daddy looked away again. “I can’t, Daniel. I can’t do this.”

A slow moment passed between them. It was the smallest Daniel had ever felt, and he needed his Daddy more than ever but he understood his Daddy didn’t want him. Daniel found his voice, but the words came out shaky and defeated. “I’m sorry. I’ll stop. I promise,” whispered Daniel

That was their word. Their own private green light. They hadn’t negotiated their language. When Daniel had been nervous in the past, his Daddy made space for him to double check with himself if he was ready to move forward. “I promise” is what he said when he was sure he was ready. It was iron clad, respected without question. The promise came, and the touch continued or it didn’t and they didn’t. Right then Daniel had promised to stop. The blow of his promise broke Daniel’s heart. He missed him already, and the heaviness was crushing. Daddy was right there, inches away, and now a wonderful part of him extinguished forever and Daniel watched it die. He hung his head and another pool of tears streaked his face. His voice was so hushed he almost didn’t hear it himself.

“I will miss you, Daddy.”

**_Daddy_ **

Daddy’s heart tore and bled at the site of his boy. He looked in Daniel’s eyes and saw his sensitive boy. His boy who was so different from his big brother. So different from himself. His boy who preferred soft clothes with no tags. His boy who like to keep everything clean. Who was quiet and smiled and laughed to himself while he and his big boy were big and loud. He loved him with all his heart and soul. He would do everything for this boy, and yet he had irrevocably fucked up.

He had fucked up to such a perverse and unforgivable level there was no turning back. There was no looking himself or either of his sons in the eye after this moment. He felt like a shell of a person who had once been filled nothing but love and care for his boys and now it all felt like ash. He still loved them completely and with the same intensity but he had turned that love into something they would come to learn was wholly wrong.

There were no excuses, no explanations, and no forgiveness for what he had done. All he had left were the sad beautiful eyes of his sheltered boy. A boy who had come to need his Daddy in a way that no child should ever need a parent. A boy who would miss his Daddy in that same way.

The moment had been finite. The wet tip of his boy’s hard penis had nudged his stomach and walls of denial came crashing down. Of course he knew. He knew Daniel had erections when they naked kissed. And for a long time now Daddy became hard almost every time, especially if he let it get out of hand like he did tonight.

He hadn’t allowed himself to think beyond keeping their groins far apart. That was it. That was his lame solution to a problem that had become a gentle beast. He fucked up.

Here is some truth, looking into his boys warm loving eyes he couldn’t help but see, and know in the core of his heart why he had done it.

His favorite person in the world, Daniel, had come to him after he returned home from a long trip and missed the hell out of him. He wanted special alone time with his Daddy that they both loved and felt so connected to each other in the process. Daddy was able to see and feel and respond to all his favorite things about Daniel. He was sensitive, deeply loving, affectionate, subtle, considerate, quiet, innocent and the list could go on forever. It was beautiful to be present for his son in a way that was so specifically nurturing for Daniel. Daniel had a hard time with touch since he was a baby. He was guarded, and often alone because he felt out of place.

Through their touch he was able to hear Daniel when he would otherwise keep quiet. He could be present for him in the way Daniel so desperately needed but couldn’t get through friendship, or time with his brother, and he never had a mother. His own little shining light came out so completely under specific circumstances.

This is not an excuse because there is no excuse, but here it is. Daniel’s light shown when he didn’t have clothes on. Since he was an infant clothing and any kind of fabric was too much for him. Sure, babies pull off their diapers or feel free and easy when they are naked. For Daniel it wasn’t about being free and easy it was about avoiding physical pain.

He had been proud to be able to give Daniel the softest, lightest, most comfortable clothes and bedclothes he could find. In all other things, besides cleaning supplies, which Daniel often made himself, he was extremely low maintenance. The opposite of Charlie who wanted the car, the shoes, the trip to Mexico, and more food than he could possibly fit in one kitchen for Charlie and his minions. Daniel didn’t ask for the clothes, of course he wouldn’t, but they made him feel much better. Daddy wore extra soft clothes to bed just in case Daniel wanted to be close to him.

Beyond nakedness Daniel’s light shown when he was kissed. This is not an excuse because there is no excuse, but here it is. Daniel beamed when he was kissed. To this day even his brother would kiss him on the cheek or kiss the top of his head because the kid went into some other dimension of happiness. His boy loved hugs and soft touches, but they were nothing compared to being kissed.

Ipso facto _naked kisses_.

There is a lineage beginning in innocence of how naked kisses came to be. It doesn't matter anymore how it came to be. It only is what it is, and that is the hard horrible truth.

It is also true that Daniel feels at peace when he is naked when there otherwise is very little peace for him. His stress level decreases the more skin is bare. He could still have his underwear on, or a light shirt, or some shorts, but he feels like he can just be when there is not a stitch of fabric attached to his body.

Daniel loves and almost needs to be kissed. He loved to be kissed on his arms, neck, cheeks, and he even seemed to like it when kissing happened near him. When Charlie would kiss a girlfriend or he saw kissing in a movie he was mesmerized. Daniel liked to be kissed in many innocent and endearing places, but fucking hell, his father would dare anyone to kiss his boy on the mouth and not do it again. There is a special place in heaven where Daniel’s love for being kissed and his version of kissing back were created.

Just a moment ago Daniel got to do what his Daddy knew he would love to do and that was to kiss someone else. The thought of leading Daniel to believe his kisses were something that could be ignored was beyond terrible for the sake of Daniel’s self-esteem and also those kisses were pure love. His little pink pillow lips pressed joy into his father’s skin, and it was breathtaking.

His little boy was beautiful, and so compact. Daddy selfishly fostered Daniel’s child like presence. He loved to be needed in the way Daniel needed him and not just when they touched. He loved that he could wrap his arms around the boy twice and protect him fully no matter how old he got. When Daniel used language or behaved in a way only a young boy would Daddy reveled in the feeling that he had at least one more day with this version of little Daniel. Unlike Charlie who slipped away from him so long ago. Daddy enjoyed his big boy wholeheartedly and wouldn’t change him for the world, but Charlie had always wanted to be bigger, tougher, and demanded to be accepted as an adult. Charlie was a man already. He would leave home so soon, and Daniel shortly after him. He wanted to hold on even if it was inevitable he would have to let go.

There was something else.

Something dark.

A cold perverse truth he was desperate to deny if only he could escape his own thoughts. Daddy had heard Daniel in the bathroom. More than once.

That first time he heard Daniel in the shower he thought his balls were going to explode. Never could he have imagined what hearing that would do to his body, and he hadn’t even seen anything. There was no groundwork laid for his response. There was no porn, no woman, no man, no body, touch or pleasure that had ever or could ever come close to what it felt like to hear his boy in the bathroom when he thought he was alone. Jesus fucking hell Christ, the memory replayed in his mind at the most inopportune moments.

This was one of those moments. He looked at his son and wondered for the thousandth time, _what the hell do you do to yourself in that bathroom?_

Luckily or unluckily those thoughts were quickly replaced by another earth shattering set of sounds. His boy had told him he would miss his Daddy.

No. Hell no would his son ever miss his Daddy. He could miss him when he was away from home. Time could pass without them seeing each other as his boys moved away and began their adult lives, but no, hell no would his son ever have to say goodbye to his father in the way his broken hearted boy was looking at him now having resigned to the fact that he had promised to say goodbye. No. Fuck no. Not on this life. Everyone else could go to hell.

He didn’t know what would happen, but he knew whatever it was their life and their family would not be the same after this night.

He scooped his naked son onto his lap and kissed him on the mouth for all he was worth.

**_DANIEL_ **

Daniel would miss his Daddy. His heart had begun a process that was new for him but he knew immediately he never wanted to feel it again. The beginnings of scar tissue grew around his weeping heart. He would still have his Daddy, and his brother, and their life, and he was grateful for that. But he would mourn, quietly and alone as he did most everything, the sweet warmth he shared with his father up until today. Up until a few moments ago.

He stole himself enough to look up, but he was not prepared for what he found. Next to him on the bed his father smoldered. It was terrifying. Daniel’s instinct to run and hide regardless of his nakedness was the highest on his current hierarchy of needs. His father must have seen his reaction because he stopped him with a gentle hand on his jaw. Daniel turned into the touch both loving and hating his father for giving him a taste of what was being taken away.

Then the world turned upside down. His Daddy wrapped his hands around his naked waist and lifted Daniel easily onto his lap while Daniel was naked and exposed. They didn’t do this. His father was always gentle and kept him covered. Now, his creamy naked legs fell to the sides his father’s hips. He straddled his Daddy who was now kissing his mouth.

Daddy covered his mouth and opened to him so completely. Daniel was like a man about to die from thirst at a bottomless well. He had never been kissed like this and did not know how wonderful it could be. He felt his Daddy’s tongue on his lips, and against his tongue. He felt his wet mouth open and close around his own lips and tongue in the most glorious dance there could ever be. With touch came sound. His Daddy poured hungry happy sounds into his mouth. Daniel yelped and cried because he could not help himself. He lost himself in the pleasure.

Sobriety found him through his penis. Suddenly he was hard again and being manipulated through the friction of their joined bodies. It was too much before it even started. Daniel pushed on his Daddy’s chest to move him away. He needed to stop his penis from touching Daddy. That was how this all started, and he would not let it happen again.

“No. No no no. I’m sorry Daddy. I’ll be good. I won’t do it again. I’m sorry.”

Daniel didn’t want to look anywhere. Certainly not into his Daddy’s eyes and not down at his penis pointing straight up between them. He could only hoped his Daddy would understand. He hadn’t meant for it to happen, and his Daddy had pulled them close together like that. He wasn’t ready. He would wear clothes next time.

To his utter terror his Daddy looked between them at his erection and then lifted Daniel’s chin so their eyes met.

“Daniel, please listen to me. You will not ever miss me. Ok? You did nothing wrong. If you want to touch we can touch and have naked kisses. Whatever you need you can have. I love you so much.”

“Ok, but I don’t know how to make it go away.” Daniel heard it in his own voice. He sounded like a lost little boy.

Both sets of eyes looked down at Daniel’s embarrassment and he had to look away. It still wouldn’t go away and it was shiny on top again. He was mortified.

“You don’t have to make it go away. It’s normal. I mean it’s not normal but it’s natural. I don’t know, baby. I don’t know how to make this ok. Here, I'm going to move your body so I can show you something. Is that ok?”

Daniel agreed and his Daddy held his hips. He pushed Daniel’s bottom back and then forward again. He felt it. At least he thought that was what his Daddy wanted him to feel. He felt the solid bar of his Daddy’s erection beneath him. It was so much larger than his own that at first he didn’t understand. Then Daniel felt the familiar warmth from his treat spread in his bottom. It was too much. This is why he had to lie down in the tub. He fell against his father’s chest and gripped the skin of his shoulders. His nipples pebbled and doubled in tenderness. The little buds shouted at him when they came in contact with Daddy’s warm chest and the light hair there.

“Oh god, Daddy.”

“What is it, baby? Are you ok? I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just wanted you to know I felt it too, but you don’t have to feel that. We don’t have to do that ever again”

“You didn’t hurt me. I don’t know what it is. I just feel it in my body.”

Daddy stroked reassuring fingertips across his back and left little kisses on his shoulder as Daniel hung over him unable to support himself.

“What do you feel?”

“I don’t know. I feel it here.”

Daniel didn’t know what to say having never spoken about these things before. Daddy didn’t seem to mind when Daniel spoke like a child. He felt so young, but he trusted his Daddy’s touch. He reached for one of Daddy’s hands and moved it down his back until it almost touched his bottom. He had been touched there by his Daddy in the past, but only very briefly and it hadn’t made him feel this.

 “Here?” asked Daddy as he let his hand slide a little lower to cup one of his sons satiny soft cheeks.

“Yeah. Inside.”

“Inside your body. What do you feel inside your body? Did you put something in your body?”

His father spoke calmly although his concern was growing. Daniel wished he knew how to explain it. Maybe he didn’t have to explain but he felt it and it made him dizzy. Also, how could he possibly answer that last question?

“No. Not today.”

His father became serious again. He held Daniel’s hips and asked for eye contact.

“Baby, you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to. But I hope you will tell me. Did someone touch you? Did someone else put something in your body?”

"No, Daddy. No one hurt me. No one has ever touched me but you. Sometimes I do.”

“Do you want to tell me about what you do? About what you feel?”

Thinking about it sent a heat wave through his pelvis and his hole started to throb. He fell forward again and Daddy caught him.

“Do you need to lie down?”

“Yes. Will you cover me?”

Daddy nodded and they moved into Daniel’s favorite position together. Daniel fit into his Daddy’s hold so perfectly. He felt him breathe, and the heat from his body. Their skin touched from back to chest. It was so good. For a few terrible moments he thought he had lost this forever.

“I don’t know how to describe it,” said Daniel finally. “I've never told anyone about it.”

“Would it help if I gave you kisses while you talk?”

“Maybe.” His Daddy gave him little shoulder and neck kisses while he traced circles on his belly and it did help. He felt safe. “Sometimes when I'm in the bathroo—“

The kisses and touches stopped abruptly and Daddy’s erection kicked against Daniel’s body.

“I'm sorry,” said Daddy hoarsely. “Please keep going.”

“Sometimes when I'm in the shower I feel something in my bottom. It feels kind of achy and heavy maybe? I feel it now. It hurts but it feels good too. When my legs are open I feel it more. I do it in the shower because it’s clean.” His Daddy took a series of deep breaths behind him and he felt the kick a few more times. “When I'm in the shower I lay down and it makes it feel better if I put my fingers in my body and my hand on my penis.”

“Oh, fuck.” Daddy gasped and pulled away from him slightly.

“No one has ever touched me like that. Only me. Can someone else touch me like that?”

“Yes.” Daddy’s answer came fast and was followed by a pained sound as if he regretted saying it.

“Oh.”

That hadn’t occurred to him before. Daniel began to worry. He felt the same tension and hesitation like before and he didn’t understand why his Daddy was pulling away. What had he done wrong? He didn’t know how to make it so his Daddy would relax. Daddy distanced their bodies like before, which was fine as long as they still had this time together. Daniel thought he could help by pulling forward increasing the distance even more.

“If we don’t touch our lower bodies together would you touch me like that?” asked Daniel.

“Oh my god. I just need to sit up for a minute ok? I'm not leaving. Just stay just like that ok?”

The heat left Daniel’s back and he felt empty again and extremely vulnerable having just shared what he did. Maybe his Daddy thought he was gross. He felt that bit of shame about his treat, but he assumed he would never have share with anyone. Daniel pulled the blanket over his naked body and turned to face his Daddy’s back. Daddy’s feet rested over the side of the bed, and his head hung low cradled in his hands. He was taking those same deep breaths and maybe even muttering to himself.

“What do you mean when you say ‘if we don’t touch our lower bodies together?’” asked Daddy.

“You keep our lower bodies apart when we have naked kisses.”

“That’s true.”

“You don’t have to touch me like that. That’s not what I meant. I probably couldn’t handle anything like that I just never thought about it before. It’s over so fast when I do it. I try to make it last longer because it feels good. I can’t even touch my penis for a long time and I try to go really slow with my fingers.”

“Holy shit.” Daddy’s head fell further and the points of his shoulder blades jutted up to the ceiling.

“I shouldn’t have said anything.” Daniel felt hot and sad all over. He turned again pulling the blanket up high to cover as much of himself as possible. He was left like that for much too long and his thoughts began to turn on him. He thought back to what he said and regretted every word. Of course his Daddy didn’t want to hear about his treat. No one wants to hear about that, and he didn’t want to talk about it. It was a mistake.

“Do you want me to be naked with you?” said Daddy catching Daniel by surprise.

It took a second to process his Daddy’s question and then he shot up. He sat facing his Daddy’s back. His Daddy could be naked with him? Yes. He wanted that. To feel his Daddy without any clothes.

“Yes, please.”

“Turn around and I’ll cover you.”

Daniel’s entire world went up in flames when his Daddy lifted the blanket and covered him. Daddy never took off his bottoms ever. Daddy never let Daniel feel his penis ever. His Daddy’s strong arms wrapped around him. One under his head and the other across his chest. Then like always Daddy melded their bodies together. When they came together Daniel felt the rigid heat of Daddy’s penis line up with his delicate spine. It felt huge. Daniel pushed back against it and his father moaned. It was all so strange.

“Baby?”

“Yes, Daddy?”

“Are you ok? What are you feeling?”

Daniel pushed back into him and scanned his own body. “I feel your penis on my back. I feel the aching in my bottom.”

Daddy shifted away from him without losing contact. Daniel wasn’t able to see what happened but there was enough heat already mixing between his Daddy’s hot penis and his back their skin clung together a tiny bit as it was pulled away. Daddy shifted down and when he was back against Daniel his penis lined up with the crease of his bottom, and Daniel immediately ground down on it. The movement opened his crease around the shaft and he felt the hardness against his butthole.

“Oh my god, Daddy. Oh, god. It’s too…” He gasped and whimpered and couldn’t stop his hips from grinding down over and over. He wanted to stop. He couldn’t believe he was rubbing his bottom on his Daddy but Daniel’s penis and balls and bottom were screaming. He needed to get to the shower. He needed his fingers right now.

His Daddy held him tight and tried to still him. “Shhh. It’s ok. What do you need?”

Daniel tried to catch his breath. “I need… It hurts Daddy.”

“Your bottom hurts?”

“Yes.”

Daniel was only able to move a tiny bit in his father’s strong hold, but he still tried to bare down on him. Daddy rubbed his head against Daniel’s neck and shoulders like a mother lion and peppered little kisses along the way. Daniel tried to slow his breathing to match the kisses. He would breathe and focus and allow himself to be soothed by his Daddy. But he felt the hot pressure his bottom rested on and he sobbed.

“Do you like that your Daddy is naked with you?”

“Yes.” So much.

“Do you need your bottom to stop hurting?”

When Daniel was in the shower he needed to be a good boy. He needed to be a good boy for his Daddy.

“Yes. Please help me, Daddy. I’m a good boy.”

“You are a good boy. You’re such a good boy for your Daddy. Can you wait a little bit longer?”

Daniel just whined.

“I'm going to turn you on your belly. Keep your hands still ok? We are going to make you feel better right now.”

Once Daniel was on his belly he relaxed a little although he couldn’t imagine what Daddy meant. He was able to hide his face in his elbow and move his pelvis against the sheet. Daddy propped him up with a pillow under his lower belly.

Where did Daddy go? He said it would stop hurting. Then the bed dipped behind him and his Daddy placed his hands on the back of Daniel’s knees. He rubbed up the back of his thighs and turned his hands in on the way back down gently easing his legs apart. Oh, no. He was open. His Daddy could see him. He felt the cool air on his sensitive skin when his bottom came open a little with his legs. His penis bent back toward his bottom and rubbed a little on the pillow causing him to hiss. His Daddy could see his penis. His bottom had never been touched and he penis had never been touched.

“You feel it in your body?” asked Daddy.

Oh no. Oh, god. He had felt it but now that he was asked to focus on that feeling it was unbearable.

“Yes. I feel it in my bottom.” Daniel made more attempts to hump the pillow that only added to the ache but he couldn’t seem to stop. His Daddy held his hips steady and sat behind him. Daniel imagined what Daddy saw between his sons open legs. His first thought was that it was something Daniel would like to see. Maybe his Daddy would let him see him like that. Second, Daddy seeing him added to the throb around his exposed hole. He felt himself opening. He was so ready.

“I want to give you kisses,” said Daddy.

Daniel did not understand but he agreed. He just needed to be touched.

Suddenly there was a big hand on one of his little butt cheeks and it made small circles causing the crease to open and close. Then there was a kiss to Daniel’s tailbone and he thought he might actually fly off the bed.

“Oh my god, Daddy.” Daniel was getting louder, and for the first time that evening he considered what his brother could hear. They shared a wall, and it was not sound proof by any means. If Charlie had returned to his own room he would hear everything. So he resolved to be quiet. He whispered, “I like that Daddy. It feels so good.”

He was kissed slightly lower at the cusp of the crease. He shrieked and bit into the sheets. “I'm sorry Daddy. I’ll be good. I’ll be quiet.”

“Are you ready for me to kiss you where it hurts?”

“Oh god. I'm ready. I promise.”

“Is this where it hurts?” Daddy brushed the pad of his thumb over the special puckered skin and Daniel all but screamed, “Yes! That’s where it hurts. And inside.”

Daddy gently placed the tips of his fingers on each cheek and spread his bottom apart. Daniel felt hot breath against his hole. Each gust of air felt enormous. His Daddy could see him and smell him. He could see where the skin between Daniel’s cheeks turned pink. Where the skin wrinkled and then loosened as his hole winked involuntarily.

“Try to hold still,” said Daddy.

Daniel attempted to whimper his promise to try.

Daddy wet his lips and then a damp pillow-soft kiss enveloped his hot aching hole. Daniel saw stars and before he was ready for it, if he could ever be ready for it, another kiss came down on him. This one lingered giving Daniel time to do whatever he could to kiss him back. He clenched and pushed out against Daddy’s lips. He felt wet heat touch him from between his Daddy’s lips. When Daniel pushed out his hole the tip of Daddy’s tongue flicked the tiniest bit of the inside of his private place. He hoped Daddy could taste what Daniel did when he licked fingers he had used to tease his hole. Would Daddy like that taste too?

Daddy’s tongue on his anus sent fire and sparks up the walls of his rectum, shooting through his belly and beating down into his swollen genitals.

Daddy gave him one more kiss and tickled his back. “I'm going to do one more thing and when I do it you’re going to orgasm. Are you ready, baby? Do you need more time?”

“I don’t… Oh, god… I don’t know…” Air chilled the sheen of sweat on his lower back and his bottom where Daddy kissed him. Everything hurt, and felt too good. “I don’t know about you watching me do that.” He knew that is what it was called. Intellectually he knew but had never connected the experience to that word. He was going to _orgasm_ in front of Daddy.

“I understand. But I want to watch you. Tell me if that’s what you want.”

“Yes. I'm ready. I promise. I'm a good boy.”

“You are a good boy. Breathe Daniel.”

It happened slowly and far too quickly. Daddy wet his tongue and pressed it onto the seam of his tight pink scrotum. He made a few licks in this new place that began a molten cascade of sensation. Daddy licked at his balls. Daniel had never imagined a feeling like that. It was amazing and made him feel embarrassed. But it was his Daddy so it was ok.

Then Daddy wet his tongue well a second time. His soaking tongue was ready at the same time his first two fingers came to the front and his thumb to the back in a faint clasp on the shaft of his little penis just below the most sensitive part. Daddy touched his penis. Daddy’s tongue pet from his balls to his hole with a lot of pressure. His fingers made two tiny pulses gliding his foreskin down and up the slippery crown and everything burst.

It was the very best and most terrifying experience of his life. He dove head first off a cliff into pure white light. His penis spat semen over and over and over and it wouldn’t end and he never wanted it to end. He screamed. He spasmed. His Daddy made his own pained groans behind him. Then his mind swirled around and around and under.

The moment he regained any sense of self he floated just above his body. His fingers dug into the sheets gripping the fabric. Tears blurred his vision. His mouth was numb along with his legs. Aftershocks hit him again and again forcing his hole to clench around the wetness Daddy left there. Daddy rubbed his back and spoke low telling him, “good boy. You are such a good boy.”

Soon after, Daddy scooped up his limp body and cradled him very tight while Daniel came down. Daddy petted his silky hair and kissed his slightly sweaty temple. Daniel tried to match his breathing and was surprised every second that he still hadn’t passed out.

“I love you, Daniel.”

“I love you, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome and appreciated! Thank you for reading my story.  
> With regard to Daniel's age, my hope is for him be whatever age you need him to be. If the age of consent is important to you I hope he could be that age for you. Would it be the end of the world to throw a quick defined age into the story? Absolutely not, and I just might. Feedback on this topic is also welcome.


End file.
